


First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 15: Tam and Syl's Pokémon Journey!

by SkiesOverTokyo



Series: FirstFan NaNoWriMo Drabbles [15]
Category: First Fantasy (Webcomic), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon References, Team Rocket - Freeform, obligatory pokemon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOverTokyo/pseuds/SkiesOverTokyo
Summary: Since Pokémon Lets Go Pikachu/Eevee is out tomorrow, figured that it would be nice to do a little Pokémon-set fic. With Obligatory Team Rocket Cameo.  (In Sinnoh, because why not. Thanks to shadowsylph for the suggestions on what Pokémon Syl would have.)





	First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 15: Tam and Syl's Pokémon Journey!

A hammering at the door.  
“C’mon, Syl! We’re going to be late! If we’re late, Professor Rowan’ll already have given away the best ones, so c’mon!”  
I looked up from my list, checked it one more time, then stuck it and the notepad in my bag, then opened the door, Tam almost falling into the room, catching himself just in time. Mum had obviously let him into the house early, rather than leaving him to excitedly jump up and down on the grass outside. 

Don’t get me wrong, I was just as excited to start out on my own Pokémon journey, but Tam had practically climbed the walls a few times in his excitement, turning over the options in his head, before finally coming up with one he liked, though, in typical habit, he was still changing his mind on the morning itself.  
“See, Syl, the thing is, whilst Piplup’s alright, and their final evolution is really cool, I don’t know…should I go for something that’s good in a scrape, or a good companion, or…”  
“Tam.”  
“Mm?”  
I gestured at the clock  
“Weren’t you the one who was saying we’d be running late if we didn’t get a move on?”

He nodded firmly, pulled on his trainers and coat, and turned to me.  
“You know, it might be quiet here in Twinleaf Town, but…I’m gonna miss this place, Syl. When my parents went on their adventure, my dad from Kanto, mum from Hooen, they were gone for years before they ended up here…still…we’ll come back to visit at Yule, right?”  
I nodded  
“And by then we’ll have even more friends and badges and stories to tell, Tam. Now, relax.”

He grinned up at me, held the door open as we left my room. I turned back myself.  
The first ten years of my life were held within this room, and adjusting my glasses, mixed in with that feel of anticipation, was a pang of sadness. I’d never quite look at that room the same way again, may well call somewhere else I found on my travels my real home.  
Mum’s Totodile pattered past, stopped, looked up at me.  
“Toto?”  
“That’s right, Snappy. We’re leaving. Look after mum and dad, ok?”  
“Toto!”  
Snappy continued on his path, hopped up and made himself comfortable on my bed, stretching out to watch us leave, and walk down the stairs.

Mum pushed sandwiches into my hand, kissed me on the forehead  
“Got everything?”  
I ran through the list, mum making suggestions about various things, before she nodded, and softly hugged me.  
“Syl…please remember to call, every day if you can? You too, Tam. Don’t let her forget, OK?”  
Tam nodded firmly, and Dad got up, rummaging in his jeans pocket, produced an envelope.  
“Your mother and I have been saving for a bit, and…well, there’s enough here for a few months. There’s a card for emergencies, too, if you need it. And only for emergencies. We’re not bailing you out if you get into debt from battles with trainers, young lady.”  
I blushed, and Tam grinned.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure that the two of us’ll be a good match for anyone!”  
Dad grinned back at that, and Mum managed a smile.  
“I…can remember when you two first met, you know, when we moved here. Now you’re both off on your Pokémon adventure…time sure does fly.”  
He leaned forward and ruffled my hair, then held out his hand for Tam to shake.  
“Both of you take care. You’d best be off to Tam’s, then Professor Rowan’s”

At Tam’s, we picked up more food, and Mr Bargeld, much as my father had, handed over a small envelope of dollars, hugged his son goodbye. Mrs Bargeld, her Murkrow perched on one leather-jacketed shoulder, walked us as far as the door of Professor Rowan’s laboratory, then pulled Tam and me into a surprisingly strong hug, ruffling both our hair once we’d somehow made our escape.  
“Now…you two be good. I find you’ve been getting into trouble-and that means both of you”  
She grinned, winking  
“I’ll come kick your asses myself! I don’t care if you’re kids, battling is universal.”  
She chuckled at our slightly scared expressions  
“I’m kidding. I’m too old these days…though you should have seen me back in the day, scourge of the battle circuits…oh, but that’s for another time. Now, go see that world!”  
She pushed open the door, and gently ushered us through it, giving Tam’s hair another ruffle.

Professor Rowan looked up as we entered  
“Hmmn. Finally, you decided to make an appearance. Good morning, both of you.”  
We wandered down the length of the laboratory, till we finally stood in front of him.  
“First, I should give you both your Pokedexes. I’m sure, as you two never seem to have left my lab in the last few weeks, I don’t need to tell you the importance of more data in learning more about the Pokemon around us. Look after them, both of you”  
Tam pocketed his in his overcoat, and I found room in my bag for mine, carefully slotting it in the padded pocket specially designed for it. 

“Now, I suppose I should talk you through the various Pokémon that I have to offer…now, unfortunately, young Matias was here earlier…impressively early in fact, and picked Chimchar, so that would normally leave just Piplup and Turtwig but…”  
He gestured at the table. There were, in fact four balls on it, and I could practically feel Tam vibrate with excitement next to me.  
“Now, do either of you have a Pokémon you’re set on?”  
To my surprise, I found myself saying.  
“Piplup.”  
Tam turned, grinning  
“Syl, it’s perfect!”  
I blushed, and nearly dropped the ball when Rowan handed the ball to me, surprised at its heaviness. I pressed the button, and, in a flash, a small, blue, extremely adorable creature, perfectly adapted for both ice and water, stood before me, looked up, and cheeped in welcome, wandering over to sit on one of my boots.

Now it was Tam’s turn, and, to no-one’s surprise, indecision took over for a few moments, as Tam paced back and forth, staring at each ball, and firing off questions to Professor Rowan as he went. Turtwig was soon crossed off the list, eliciting a slight sigh of annoyance from Rowan, which Tam utterly missed. The contents of the other balls were respectively, an Eevee, and unknown. Professor Oak had dropped the balls off as part of some cross-regional Trainer Research Program, to see how Pokemon from different regions coped in different climes. The label had come off one, and despite calls to Oak, its contents remained a mystery.

Tam finally made his mind up, stretched out his hand  
And took the mystery ball.  
“Hmm. How very like you, Tam.”  
“No offence to Eevee or Turtwig, but I’d prefer to leave my partner to chance.”  
“Hmm. Fortune favours the bold, Mr Bargeld.”

Tam tossed the ball in the air, and light spat from it to reveal-  
Tam’s Pokemon raised its head, ears twitching, tail flicking from side-to-side, as it-she, I realised, from the tail, surveyed her surroundings, a little sparking running down her tail. Turned. Her eyes focused on Tam, expression softed from alert to relaxed, as she pattered over on all fours, leapt onto the table, then onto his shoulder, and nuzzled one red cheek up against his, so that his hair stood a little on end.  
“Pika-pi!”  
“Hmm. Luck’s with you. That’s a fine partner, kid. I expect you to visit Oak at some point, and thank him”  
Tam, nodded, and for the first time today, was entirely speechless, and remained so as Rowan handed over a set of Pokéballs each.

He started talking as we made our way up to the edge of town.  
“Oh, man. Syl. Wow. Uh.”  
Sparky, as he’d named her, still sat on his shoulder, surveying the world around her in amazement comparable to her trainer’s at her appearance, whilst Ymir, as I’d called my Piplup, happily wandered along at my side, occasionally looking up at me with interest. Up ahead, both our mothers stood, chatting, though they paused in their conversation as we approached.

“Well, look at you both!”  
My mother grinned,  
“Looks like water Pokémon might be a bit of a family tradition, eh? At least it wasn’t a Chimchar…never could stand fire-type trainers. Well. Except your dad, but he’s different…”  
Tam’s mother leaned over and ruffled his hair.  
“Typical luck. You take care of each other, now?” she muttered to both Tam and Sparky, who both, to my amusement, nodded  
“Good. You’ll go far with a companion like that, Tam. Now, go on. You two should be in Sandgem by the weekend. I want texts, calls, pictures! From both of you kids!”  
My mother rolled her eyes, muttering something about letting the kids have some peace, but waved as we turned, and walked from the outskirts of Twinleaf onto Route one.

Our adventure had begun, at last.  
-  
Halfway up a tree, binoculars in hand, unseen by either of them, Matias D’appia watched them go, hand running through short hair.  
“Not bad at all. Knew those two would pick well. Bit of a type disadvantage, but we’ll catch some cool stuff, won’t we, Vulcan?”  
Beside him, the Chimchar nodded, upside down.  
“Alright. Let’s get going after those two. If we’re lucky, we might overtake them by nightfall, and be the first to get our first gym badge!”  
He slid down the tree, the fire monkey landing deftly on his outstretched arm, and was about to hit the road when both their stomaches grumbled.  
“But first, I think we need to get food”  
His adventure would begin…after breakfast

And far above them, in a peculiarly familiar balloon, three sets of eyes through three sets of standard issue binoculars watch three trainers start their journey.  
“Hmm.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Hmm.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Will you two stop that!?”  
The two human occupants of the Meowth-shaped balloon turned to stare down at the Meowth-shaped Meowth.  
“Report?”  
A gloved hair smooths crimson hair, a lipsticked smile forms.  
“Two newbies heading onto Route One, the third has turned back for something. Spent a long time in a tree.”  
“You’ll be spending a long time in a tree in a minute! What kinda Pokémon did they have? The Boss wants to know!”

The purple haired man turns, puts down his set of binoculars  
“Girl has a Piplup, the tree-boy has a Chimchar and the boy with the Piplup girl has a-a-P-Pik..”  
“Spit it out, Kojiro! Yeesh!”  
“A Pikachu.”  
A collective shudder in the basket. Years of electrical burns, electrocutions, and gas explosions do that to someone.

“Still…”  
Both of them turned to look at Kojiro, who shrugged.  
“I say we go after it. That’s an unusual Pokémon to be given to a trainer in this region. The kid must be some kinda hotshot. Agreed?”  
“But it’s not the twerp’s”  
“But it’s unusual. And rare!”  
“But it’s a Pikachu, and they’re ten a penny”  
“Look…trust me on this. When has my gut been wrong, Musashi?”  
“Ugh. You have me there. Fine.”  
“All in?”  
Kojiro extends one gloved hand to the centre of the balloon basket.  
The Meowth reluctantly extends a paw, and the young woman sighs and adds hers to the pile.  
“It’s settled then! Time to finally capture a Pikachu!”

The balloon changes course slowly, eventually turning east. And once again, Team Rocket’s quest to capture (a) Pikachu begins!


End file.
